5 Rounds
by Josslen Potter
Summary: "I want a rematch." "Why so you can straddle me again, Rogers? You know, all you have to do is ask and you shall receive." Oh that got a great reaction out of him. His eyes widened, cheeks flushed, and the stuttering began. I couldn't help but giggle; and I never giggle, while closing the gap between us.


_ So this is based off of my friends story that she's been writing about the Avengers and how she created a character from my personality in it as a Sniper assassin. Although my character has not technically started dating Steve yet or has been placed on the Avengers team, I figured I would write this and get it out of my system. I've been having too many Steve Rogers/Captain America feels lately.** Hope you enjoy and R&R is happily welcomed!** Also, if asked, I will check with my friend and see if she'll let me post her story link up here somewhere because honestly it is absolutely fucking amazing and everyone should read it. And I mean everyone._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything about each of these characters (even myself) because my friend, Maren, owns me and Marvel owns basically everything else._

_(Although I wish I owned Steve Rogers because **DAMN**.)_

* * *

Kick, jab, jab, kick, punch.

Miss and repeat, in reverse.

Punch, kick, jab, jab, kick. Dodge, swing, dodge, duck, get behind, kick legs out, flip target and pin.

Done.

Smirking down at my opponent, "I win, Cap. Round 2?"

The Captain nods solemnly, watching as I nimbly leap off him before rising to take his stance. "2 out of 3," he mumbles gruffly. I nodded, continuing to smirk at him as we faced each other once again.

"Call it, Captain," I mumbled softly, referencing the great Tony Stark and earning a small smile from the man. He waited for a moment, planning his moves though I could read it all in his eyes as he started at me.

Dodge, jump, up and over him, duck, elbow, spin, thrown backwards, dodge, Natasha's signature thigh flip and he's done, but not long enough for me to pin. He grabbed my feet, and swung me over onto my back with a loud thud to the ground. In my split-second shock, he sat all his weight on me in the straddle position, pinning my arms above my head with one of his hands while the other held up his index finger in front of my face.

"I win," he retaliated with a small breathy smile.

I tried my hardest to be upset with him; seeing as I had a pet peeve for fingers in my face and how I tendency to break them if they got too close, but I couldn't. He was too proud of his work and I was proud of him, myself; since he hardly ever got the balls to throw me to the ground so I had to give it to him, he was good.

As he stared down at me, somewhat out of breath, I was hit with all of these scenarios of what he could possibly do to me while in this position but sadly, it was short lived. He started to raise himself off of me and release my arms, but that was an absolute mistake.

_**Small Tip**:_ never let your guard down when an assassin is your opponent.

Instantaneously and instinctually, I used my knee to kick him over onto to his side while lifting myself off the mat and wrapping my legs around his waist, pinning both of his arms to the side.

The shock on his face was priceless.

My hair cascaded around us and I let my smirk freely dance across my lips. "Nu uh, Captain. Never let you guard down while facing an assassin. Round 3, I win." All he could do was stare at me, as though his brain was trying to process what had just happened.

Oh this was just too good. I leaned my face down to his, whispering lowly, "Problem, Cap?" popping the last 'p'.

He frowned, although it didn't quite reach his pretty blue eyes. "You cheated," he pouted. I didn't think it was possible for a superhero to pout but hey, you learn something new every day. And I'm pretty sure he learned that from Tony.

I let a small giggle escape and brushed my nose against his. "That's my job. Shouldn't you know this by now?" He frowned once again and began to struggle.

"I want a rematch." "Why so you can straddle me again, Rogers? You know, all you have to do is ask and you shall receive." Oh that got a great reaction out of him.

His eyes widened, cheeks flushed, and the stuttering began. I couldn't help but giggle; and I never giggle, while closing the gap between us. I pressed my lips against his, very softly just to shut him up. He froze for maybe a millisecond (how ironic for him, no?) before returning the kiss.

Smirking, I knew I had him right where I needed him. I would win this bet, yet.

Giving just enough to tease him, I released his lips and pulled back far enough to look into his eyes. "Just to reiterate; I win."

Those blue eyes of his were locked on my lips as he arms broke free of my grasp and grabbed at my waist, pulling me closer to him. "Okay," he breathed quietly, "You win," and crashed his lips to mine.

I couldn't help but let a small smile creep into the kiss. I mean, really, who wouldn't smile if you could kiss Steve Rogers aka Captain America. You'd have to be A) crazy or B) a straight man, besides maybe Tony Stark.

I laid my hands on his chest, letting one of them slowly slide up to his jaw and then into his hair. His were securely placed at my waist, like a true gentleman, but that resolve wouldn't last; I knew him too well for that.

Sure enough, I felt his resolve break as his hand slowly slid up my back, over my neck and into my hair. He loved hair and had an obsession with mine when we kissed.

I felt him give a small growl into me, as he'd had enough and wanted control. He flipped us over to where he could be on top and get a grasp on things. I hated giving up any sort of control in any kind of situation but you couldn't blame me; when Captain America wants control, you give him control.

He slid the arm at my waist around me, pulling me as close as humanly possible as he deepened our kiss. This, coming from the man who won't stop referring to sex as 'fondue-ing', definitely made my head spin.

I finally decided that I wanted to have a little fun and began to move my way from his lips to his neck. Agonizingly slow, I made a small trail from his jaw down to his neck, definitely feeling when I hit that sweet spot. He grabbed a hold of one of my legs and pulled it up closer to him, groaning softly into my shoulder.

**Jackpot.**

I gave that area some good attention before making my way up to his ear. I nibbled on his ear lobe for a moment before pressing my lips against them. "I think that counts as Round 4 and it seems, I win again, Rogers. Round 5 after dinner?"

Breathing heavy, face flushed from pleasure and embarrassment, he chuckled against me and it reverberated all throughout my body making me want Round 5 right then. "Yeah, you win. Don't you always win?"

I pulled back to stare into his eyes, my dancing smile had returned, "It's my job to win, and you love it; don't try to hide it," Although, I felt something pressed against my thigh that he definitely would not be able to hide.

"Yeah, well if all of our training sessions end this way, I won't try to hide anything." I laughed, leaping up and pulling him with me."So what was the wager this time, you might need to refresh my memory after that little bit of, uh, fondue."

I rolled my eyes up at him. You can take the sexually awkward man out of the 40's but you can't take the 40's out of the sexually awkward man.

"My choice for dinner, we watch The Breakfast Club with Rocky Road and Sherbet ice cream." I rambled off as he slipped his hand into mine. All he did was smile and nod, like a good little solider, "Got it." I smirked, raised myself on my tippy toes, pressing our chests together and inches from his lips, whispering, "Then Round 5, after."

He gave a small blushing smile but nodded once again, "Got it," and closed our space. It was short and sweet but it sealed the deal and together we walked out of the training room but not before he picked me up, spun me around then let me ride piggyback all the way to the kitchen.

You know, sometimes, it was really great to have a Superhero boyfriend.

Actually,_ it was fucking awesome._


End file.
